On a rainy day
by rarra
Summary: "His last words will remain forever in my heart. Can you hear my heart, Natsu? I'm okay because I know, we'll meet again... Someday." / A NaLu Story / One shoot / Summary is not really good, sorry. / Mind to RnR? Thank you.


Hi, Minna~ I'm trying to make NaLu Story in English This is the result.

Actually, I'm not really confident with this story actually *sweat dropped* but I've tried my best!

**Warning : Typo (s), wrong grammar (I'm sorry my English is really bad *bow*)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

But still, I hope you will like it, Thank you so much for reading it!

* * *

**On Rainy Day**

**.**

The sky is now turning dark. It's cloudy day. After a big battle with unpredictable monster – the monsters they've never seen before- Natsu has severe wounds. Lucy also has wounds but it's not as worse as Natsu's. The rain starts falling; they are hiding under the tree. Lucy tried her best to treat Natsu but it's not that easy.

.

"Lucy, I..I…" Said Natsu as his blood flowed in his mouth.

"Natsu!" Lucy panicked.

"Heh…" Natsu grinned. "Don't show me that expression of yours as if I'm going to die." He added.

"Baka… don't talk again, just shut your mouth up… Natsu…" Lucy sobbed.

"I'm okay, don't worry…" his grins widened.

"I know you're not! And stop pretending!" Said Lucy, her tears keeps running down on her red-cheeks.

"Please… don't cry…" Natsu said in desperate tone. He lifted his hands to reach Lucy's face.

"It's all my faults, that dammed monsters suddenly showed up to attack me. You were there to protect me and you ended up like this…." Lucy feels guilty.

With a trembling hand, Natsu touched Lucy's cheeks, he wiped her tears. Lucy closed her eyes as she grabbed Natsu's blooded-hand. She feels broke inside, Natsu gave her a smile, and it was looking really awful.

"Don't blame… yourself… Luce. It is not… a big deal. I … (cough)" Natsu paused. He tried to catch his breath. "Ughh…" He was in agony.

"Natsu! Hang in there… "

"You know, I'm so happy…. I can meet you…."

"No… Stop talking, Natsu…." Lucy hugged him, tightly.

.

Natsu actually wants to hug her back but his body didn't let him to do that. He was in pain. It's so hard even to move his fingers. His heart already broke into pieces at the time he saw his most precious person cried, Lucy. What makes him hurt so badly is not his wound, but seeing Lucy cried in front of him and he couldn't do anything to cheer her up. Although it may be tough, he forced himself to keep grinning as everything will be okay. That's Natsu after all.

.

"Luce…" He called.

"W-what's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm a little bit sleepy…. Could you sing a song for me…?" Natsu said as he gazed at the blonde mage.

Lucy blinked away her tears in her eyes, "Why… so sudden… But, we need to hurry, Happy is not here, we have to go back to the guild … At this rate you might-" Lucy stopped.

"No need to do that, you're injured too… and I guess we won't make it."

"Natsu! I can just-"

"Luce… Please, just sing… I'll definitely listen to it, our favorite song….."

"Okay…" She nodded.

Tears forming in her eyes, her vision get blurred because of that. Lucy grabbed Natsu's hands, starred at him with her teary eyes. Natsu lie down on Lucy's lap. Natsu has asked her to sing, and she will do that. With hoarse voice she started to sing…

.

_時はどこへ_

_toki wa doko e_

**_where is it_**

_._

_君の涙を連れてくの_

_kimi no namida o tsurete'ku no_

**_that time takes your tears?_**

_._

_そこでいつか_

_soko de itsuka_

**_there, someday,_**

_._

_君の笑顔に 逢えるの_

_kimi no egao ni aeru no_

**_I will be able to see your smiling face_**

.

.

Natsu suddenly started very quite. He closed his eyes slowly.

Lucy realized it, "Natsu!" She yelled.

Still with his eyes closed, "Luce… I'm okay…. Don't stop…" Natsu replied.

"But…." Said Lucy worried.

"Hmm… how stubborn you… are…" He smiles.

"Natsu, I'm scared…." She looks down.

"Why…. are you scared?" He asked.

"I don't want to lose you… No… I never want."

"I'm not going… anywhere. I told you so."

"It's not like that… Promise me you won't die…"

"I'm afraid… I can't promise you that…"

Lucy shocked. Her eyes can't take it anymore. Her mouth suddenly can't spit out a single word. She's frozen, looking at him, gasped.

"….."

"Luce… Come here." He tried to sit down with all his strength.

"Natsu… stay still!"

Natsu caressed Lucy cheeks, tears still flowing from her eyes. He moved closer… His face now in front of her face, there's no gap between them. Lucy felt her forehead being kissed by Natsu. She closed her eyes as she blushed hard. She can't describe her feeling. Natsu cold hands still hold her gently, until Natsu fell into her shoulder. He wrapped his hands around Lucy's waist. Lucy felt his heavy breathing beside her ear.

"Luce… I love you….." Natsu whispered as he closed his eyes.

"I love you too… Natsu." Said Lucy.

"Thank you…. for the time we've spent together…. I'm happy. I love you… Luce…."

"The one who have to say that is me…" Lucy sobbed. "…and Thank-"

His hands fell onto the ground.

.

Lucy closed her eyes. Heat beating so fast, she is not ready yet…

She could only hug Natsu death body. Tears won't stop flowing.

The sadness she must bear finally here.

She grabbed her chest, it's so hurt.

This is the most painful thing she ever experienced.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Dear… Natsu…._**

_It was raining on the day I sent you away_

_The rain hid my tears of sadness_

_It's raining more today, too, as I miss you_

_The rain embraces me as I sob._

_._

_By chance, when it rains… do you think of me, too?_

_I can only vaguely hope._

_._

_I sing a song for you_

_Can you hear my song?_

_I love you, I love you_

_Can you hear my words?_

_._

_Even if the world end, my song will last forever_

_I sing a song for you_

_Try to listen_

_So you can hear my voice calling for you on rainy days like today._

.

**Dear, Luce…**

_On the day you came to me_

_It was raining, too_

_Your buried your face into my drenched chest, and kept on crying._

_That was the first face I saw of you._

_._

_I sing a song for you_

_Can you hear my love?_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

_Can you hear my words?_

_I couldn't keep the promise I made to be together._

_I sing a song for you_

_Don't forget these words_

_Whenever, wherever you are_

_If you call to me, I'll run to you_

_._

_Don't cry anymore_

_Don't be hurt anymore_

_Whenever it rains like today, picture me for a little while…._

.

**"I love you"**

**Please remember these words**

**Don't forget these words**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Someday, we will definitely meet again….**

**.**

**-THE END-**

* * *

It's really short, isn't it? hehe

but I'm still waiting for the reviews, and hope you'll love my story.

Thank you very much. :D


End file.
